Confessions in the Impala's Headlights
by unleashthefic
Summary: Destiel. One-shot. Fluff. Cas pops into the Impala one night with troubling news.


One of Dean's hand's steered the Impala, the other drummed along to the beat of Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.' He drove along the back roads of a small town somewhere in Connecticut. The radio blared, and he sang along loudly. The passenger seat was, strangely, empty. Sam was researching their hunt of the week, and Dean needed some time to clear his head and fill his stomach. They had passed a burger joint on their way in, and Dean drove in that general direction.

Besides the music, his singing, and the hum of the engine, it was strangely quiet. The roads were empty, and no one seemed to be outside. It was just him, classic rock, and Baby.

"Hello, Dean." Dean jumped, and swerved to the edge of the road. His foot slammed down on the brake just seconds before the Impala plowed over a maple. "Dammit Cas! You can't just alakazam in here whenever you want, you scared the hell out of me!"

Cas looked down, and fiddled absentmindedly with the end of his tie. "I didn't mean to startle you. There's something urgent I need to bring to your attention." He looked up at Dean, his blue eyes looked somehow more serious than usual. "Perhaps we should go outside."

"Yeah, sure. Okay." Dean didn't quite know why he was suddenly doing what Cas told him to, but something in his gut told him what the angel had to say was important. He turned toff the car and stepped into the cool night air. Cas materialized in front of him.

"I've been feeling more and more...human." Cas stammered.

"Human? Like actually having feelings human or Lucifer-thinks-you're-scum human? Cas, you gotta be more specific than that."

Cas sighed, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "It's not quite as simple as that. I'm starting to feel mild bodily discomforts, and yesterday I had an... emotion."

"Wait, angels don't have feelings? Damn, no wonder you guys are dicks." Dean joked.

"This isn't funny, Dean. I've never felt this way before. My stomach feels like I've been pummeled, and my heart is beating faster than yours. Dean, I've never felt my heart beat before." Cas said. A note of panic crept into his voice. "I think.."

"You think what?" Dean said. His heart sped up. Why was his heart speeding up? It was almost like he was nervous. Dean didn't get nervous. Or scared. Or any other emotion that caused his heart to do 360s inside his chest cavity.

"I think I might be becoming human." Cas said.

"W-what? You're not becoming human. You're a freaking angel. For that to happen you'd have to take a swan dive from heaven into the Pacific."

"Well, that's the only explanation." Cas wet his lips. "When I'm around you, I can barely breathe."

Dean looked up, "Hold on a second. You're saying this only happens around me?"

"Yes." Cas said, he cocked his head. "Is that important?"

"When you're around me, your heart speeds up, your stomach aches, and you have emotions?" Dean said incredulously.

"Yes."

"What emotions?" Dean leaned against the Impala. "I didn't know I pissed you off that much, Cas."

"It's not anger. I feel... warmth, attachment, even frustration. It feels strange Dean. I don't know if I like it."

Cas looked up. Dean's facial expression had changed. There was no trace of sarcasm or humor in his green eyes.

"What? Dean, what am I feeling?" Castiel's heart leapt to his throat, and his eyes widened in fear.

Dean reached up, and placed his hand on the angel's neck, his thumb stroked Cas's cheek. "Don't worry Cas. It's not... I feel it too."

Dean slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Cas's eyes widened, and then closed as Dean's other arm wrapped around his waist. He put his hand's on the hunter's shoulders and pushed him against the Impala, returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

The kiss lasted hours, until Dean finally pulled away. Their eyes met.

"I love you, Cas." He said huskily, "Every time I look at you my heart falls to my stomach and then climbs to my throat. My palms sweat when you're in the room. You have this power over me that no one else has, and it's not because you're a messenger of God. I can't look at you without wanting to kiss you like that. Dammit, you have me falling all over myself like a lovesick kid. I would hate you for it If I wasn't so in love with you."

A warm feeling crept into Cas's heart. That's what had been driving him mad since he raised Dean from perdition, _love_. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, the first place he had touched him.

"I love you too Dean."

He kissed him again.


End file.
